


The Characters Read: The Maze Runner

by TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster



Series: The Characters Read: The Maze Runner Series [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster/pseuds/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read the shucking title ya bloody shanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Characters Read: The Maze Runner

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING!!! GIVE ME ANY COPYRIGHTING SHIT AND I WILL MESS YOU UP!!! This story is also on Quotev, and I might put it on Wattpad.

All the Gladers went to sleep in the Glade like usual, but that's not where they woke up. At least, not all of them. Newt, Alby, Chuck, Ben, Minho, Nick (A/N: I imagined Asa Butterfield), George (A/N: I imagined Skandar Keynes, also known as the guy who played Edmund in Narnia), Zart, Jeff, Gally, and Frypan woke up in a brightly lit room with people they didn't know -- that they could remember.

"Who the bloody shuck are you?" Newt yelled at them.

"You know us, Newt," said a boy about sixteen with short dark hair and brown eyes.

"The hell I do!" Newt yelled back.

"Maybe the note will explain?" a girl with long dark hair and brown eyes said. "It says Newt has to read it (A/N: I love Thomas Brodie-Sangster, so Newt will be doing a lot)," she said, handing it to him.

"You are here from the past and future. There are four books on the table that after reading this note you will probably only just know it was even there. You will not be able to leave until the books are finished. Time outside is frozen so you're not missing shit. There are some rules that must be followed. The people from the past (Newt, Alby, Chuck, Ben, Minho, Nick, George, Zart, Jeff, Gally, and Frypan), the dark-haired boy is Thomas, the girl is Teresa, the other girl is Brenda, the man is Jorge, and the other boy is Aris Jones. People from the future (Thomas, Teresa, Brenda, Jorge, and Aris), you already know Newt, Minho, and Frypan. Thomas and Teresa already know everyone except George, and Teresa doesn't know Ben. Alby is the dark-skinned guy, Chuck is Curlytop, Ben is the big blonde, Nick is the really skinny black-haired kid, George is the other black-haired guy, Zart is the one with curly blonde hair, Jeff is the other dark-skinned guy, and Gally is the really big blonde. Food will appear three times a day, and the books will close for the night at the same time the doors in the Maze would close. No fighting, no stealing or any of that shit that's just common sense. It's not signed," he finished.

"Well, I was right. The note did explain," said Teresa.

"Well, we might as well start reading," said Nick. Teresa noticed he had an English accent like Newt (A/N: yeah, srry, there's going to be several of these, and no way in seven hells would I make Asa and Skandar fake some American accent. Why do they even make Brits do that? Films would make so much more money if there were like, no fake American accents).

"Newt, why don't you go first?" said George. Teresa and Thomas noted his accent as well.

Newt picked up the first book, opened to the right page, and started reading (A/N: I'm gonna change Newt's book description a bit because the characters are from the film so he's Thomas Brodie-Sangster).

" **The Maze Runner. Chapter 1.**

**He began his new life standing up, surrounded by cold darkness and stale, dusty air.**

"I wonder who it is," said Minho.

**Metal ground against metal; a lurching shudder shook the floor beneath him. He fell down at the sudden movement and shuffled backward on his hands and feet, drops of sweat beading on his forehead despite the cool air. His back struck a hard metal wall; he slid along it until he hit the corner of the room. Sinking to the floor, he pulled his legs up tight against his body, hoping his eyes would soon adjust to the darkness.**

**With another jolt, the room jerked upwards like an old lift in a mine shaft.**

**Harsh sounds of chains and pulleys, like the workings of an ancient steel factory, echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls with a hollow, tinny whine.**

Everyone in the room who had been in the Box shuddered.

**The lightless elevator swayed back and forth as it ascended, turning the boy's stomach sour with nausea; a smell like burnt oil invaded his senses, making him feel worse. He wanted to cry, but no tears came; he could only sit there, alone, waiting.**

They gave another shudder.

_**My name is Thomas,** _ **he thought.**

"And it's me!" he yelled, causing a round of laughter.

**That . . . that was the only thing he could remember about his life.**

**He didn't understand how this could be possible. His mind functioned without flaw, trying to calculate his surroundings and predicament. Knowledge flooded his thought, facts and images, memories and details of the world and how it works. He pictured snow on trees, running down a leaf-strewn road, eating a hamburger, the moon casting a pale glow on a grassy meadow, swimming in a lake, a busy city square with hundreds of people bustling about their business.**

**And yet he didn't know where he came from, or how he'd gotten inside the dark lift, or who his parents were. He didn't even know his last name. Images of people flashed across his mind, but there was no recognition, their faces replaced with haunted smears of colour. He couldn't think of one person he knew, or recall a single conversation.**

**The room continued its ascent, swaying; Thomas grew immune to the ceaseless rattling of the chains that pulled him upward. A long time passed. Minutes stretched into hours, although it was impossible to know for sure because every second seemed an eternity. No. He was smarter than that.**

"He was?" asked Minho, causing another round of laughter.

**Trusting his instincts, he knew he'd been moving for roughly _half_ an hour.**

**Strangely enough, he felt his fear whisked away like a swarm of gnats caught in the wind, replaced with an intense curiosity. He wanted to know where he was and what was happening.**

"Don't we all," said George.

**With a groan and then a clonk, the rising room halted; the sudden change jolted Thomas from his huddled position and threw him across the hard floor. As he scrambled to his feet, he felt the room sway less and less until it finally stilled. Everything fell silent.**

**A minute passed. Two. He looked in every direction but saw only darkness; he felt along the walls again, searching for a way out. But there was nothing, only the cool metal. He groaned in frustration;**

"Why do guys get angry when they can't figure something out, but girls just sulk a little?" asked Jeff.

"Mate, if we knew the answer to questions like that, we might remember having a girlfriend," said Newt, making everyone laugh.

"It would take a little more than that," said Teresa.

Newt looked like he was going to reply with something along the lines of, "how would you know?" before calming down and remembering Teresa and Brenda were girls. Everyone laughed very loudly at his blush.

**his echo amplified through the air, like the haunted moan of death.**

"Cheerful book isn't it?" said Nick sarcastically.

**It faded, and silence returned. He screamed, called for help, pounded on the wall with his fists.**

**Nothing.**

**Thomas backed into the corner once again, folded his arms and shivered, and the fear returned. He felt a worrying shudder in his chest, as if his heart wanted to escape, to flee his body.**

**" _Someone . . . help . . . me!"_ he screamed; each word ripped his throat raw. A loud clank rang out above him and he sucked in a startled breath as he looked up. A straight line of light appeared across the ceiling of the room, and Thomas watched as it expanded. A heavy grating sound revealed double sliding doors being forced open. After so long in darkness, the light stabbed his eyes; he looked away, covering his face with both hands.**

**He heard noises above -- voices -- and fear squeezed his chest.**

**"Look at that shank."**

**"How old is he?"**

**"Looks like a klunk in a T-shirt."**

**"You're the klunk, shuck-face."**

**"Dude, it smells like _feet_ down there!"**

**"Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip, Greenie."**

**"Ain't no ticket back, bro."**

**Thomas was hit with a wave of confusion, blistered with panic. The voices were odd, tinged with echo; some of the words were completely foreign -- others felt familiar. He willed his eyes to adjust as he squinted toward the light and those speaking. At first he could only see shifting shadows, but they soon turned into the shapes of bodies -- people bending over the hole in the ceiling, looking down at him, pointing.**

**And then, as if the lens of a camera had sharpened its focus, the faces cleared. They were boys, all of them -- some young, some older. Thomas didn't know what he'd expected, but seeing those faces puzzled him. They were just teenagers. Kids. Some of his fear melted away, but not enough to calm his racing heart.**

**Someone lowered a rope from above, the end of it tied into a big loop. Thomas hesitated, then stepped into it with his right foot and clutched the rope as he was yanked towards the sky. Hands reached down, lots of hands, grabbing him by his clothes, pulling him up. The world seemed to spin, a swirling mist of faces and colour and light. A storm of emotions wrenched his gut, twisted and pulled; he wanted to scream, cry, throw up. The chorus of voices had grown silent, but someone spoke as they yanked him over the sharp edge of the dark box. And Thomas knew he'd never forget the words.**

**"Nice to meet ya, shank," the boy said. "Welcome to the Glade."**

"And that's the first chapter, who's next?" said Newt.

"I will," said Nick.


End file.
